


Alle reden

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 5 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: 5x16, Fehlende Szene, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Blaine redet mit Tina, Kurt redet mit Mercedes und dann reden Kurt und Blaine miteinander – über Freundschaft, Sex, Beziehungen und wie man das alles schafft.





	Alle reden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Januarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/gifts).
  * A translation of [Everybody Talks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501370) by [Januarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium). 



> In 5x16 _'Tested'_ ist die Kommunikation definitiv zu kurz gekommen, deshalb kommt hier noch eine zweite Missing Scene zu dieser Folge. Witzigerweise greift sie gewisse Themen aus der vorherigen Szene auf, obwohl beide von verschiedenen Autorinnen geschrieben wurden. Mein Dank gilt, wie immer, meiner großartigen Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile)

 

Blaine und Tina hatten ihren wöchentlichen Video-Chat. Unter der Woche schickten sie sich Textnachrichten und manchmal beschlossen Sam oder Artie, sie bräuchten dringend eine Skype-Konferenz-Schaltung, aber diese spezielle Zeit war nur für sie beide reserviert.

Tina erzählte ihm von ihrem neuesten College Kurs "Die Frauenrechtsbewegung in Bewegung". Als sie gesagt hatte, sie wollte sich spezialisieren auf Theater und Frauenfragen, war ihm nicht klar gewesen, dass sie beides zur gleichen Zeit gemeint hatte. Am Ende ihrer Geschichte, schaute sie ihn an, seufzte und sagte: "Okay, Blainey Days, du erzählst mir jetzt sofort, wieso du hier so Trübsal bläst."

Blaine blinzelte. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er das tat, oh Gott, wieso ertrugen ihn die anderen eigentlich noch? Er schickte sich gerade an, alles mit einem Lächeln abzutun, als Tina nur eine Augenbraue hochzog und er wusste, sie würde ihn nicht so einfach davonkommen lassen.

Er holte tief Luft und die ganze Geschichte kam ans Licht. Was er gedacht und gefühlt hatte, alles was in _dieser_ Woche passiert war und in der Woche nach dem Überfall. Irgendwie war es befreiend und auch erschreckend, aber mit ihr musste er nicht so vorsichtig sein wie mit Kurt. Er lief keine Gefahr, ihre Gefühle zu verletzen.

Als er geendet hatte, seufzte sie tief. "Wow."

Blaine verzog ironisch den Mund. "Tja."

"Also dein größtes Problem", sagte sie mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen, "ist die absolut fürchterliche Qualität der Pornos, die du dir anschaust."

Blaine errötete, er hatte gar nicht realisiert, was er da tat, als er _den_ Teil erwähnt hatte. "Oh mein Gott, Tina, halt den Mund", sagte er kopfschüttelnd, aber mit einem Lächeln.

"Also bitte, Blaine, fratboiphysicals ist antifeministischer Gay-for-Pay Scheiß, ich dachte, da stehst du drüber."

Ein Lachen platzte aus Blaine heraus. Er war nicht sicher, wie ein Porno, in dem keine Frauen vorkamen, antifeministisch sein konnte, aber er wusste, wenn er fragte, dann würde er eine zwanzigminütige Antwort darauf erhalten, also konterte er mit, "Fängst du jetzt _so_ an? Denn die letzte Han/Luke Fanfiktion, die du mir geschickt hast, war ganz eindeutig von jemandem geschrieben, der überhaupt keine Ahnung hat, wie ein Penis funktioniert."

Tina zeigte ihm den Stinkefinger und er lachte bis ihm der Bauch wehtat. Es war ein großartiges Gefühl.

"Okay, aber im Ernst, Blaine. Ich würde gern von dir die Geschichte hören, wie du und Kurt ein Paar geworden seid."

Blaine schaute sie verdutzt an. "Also, erstens warst du dabei und hast es selbst mitbekommen, und zweitens hast du die Geschichte schon früher gehört." Es hatte da im letzten Jahr ein paar Wochen gegeben, in denen sie beide viel zu viel Eiscreme gegessen und in schmerzlichen Erinnerungen ihrer früheren Beziehungen geschwelgt hatten.

Tina nickte. "Und genau deshalb möchte ich, dass du es mir noch einmal erzählst. Du kannst anfangen bei den Vorbereitungen zu den Regionals."

Blaine schüttelte den Kopf und dachte zurück an diese Zeit. "Du meinst, als wir den Maroon 5 Song gesungen haben?" Irgendwie liebte er diesen Teil der Geschichte, obwohl er ihn nicht gerade ins beste Licht rückte. "Kurt hatte so die Nase voll, nachdem wir dieses Lied gesungen hatten – er hat mir rundheraus vorgeworfen, ich wäre solo-geil. Er nannte die Warbler 'Blaine and the Supremes'. Ich war ziemlich verblüfft, denn so hatte mich noch keiner kritisiert."

Tina schaute ihn an: "Gott, du strahlst wie die Sonne."

Blaine hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er lächelte; es war seltsam, dass er darüber lächeln musste. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Also, danach fing ich an nachzudenken über das, was er gesagt hatte – oh Gott, wenn ich an die McKinley gegangen wäre, ohne das vorher zu machen, hätte alles sogar noch mehr in einer Katastrophe geendet – aber alles änderte sich erst dann wirklich, als er sang."

"Blackbird", sagte Tina mit sanftem Lächeln, denn sie kannte die Geschichte.

"Ja. Der Vogel der Warbler war gestorben – ist es schlimm, dass ich mich nicht mal an seinen Namen erinnere?"

"Pavarotti", sagte Tina zu Blaines Überraschung.

"Woher weißt du das?"

"Du bist nicht der einzige, von dem ich diese Geschichte gehört habe."

Etwas an der Vorstellung, wie Kurt diese Geschichte erzählt hatte, vielleicht sogar von ihrer Beziehung geschwärmt hatte, erfüllte Blaine mit einem Gefühl der Leichtigkeit. "Richtig, also, Pavarotti war gestorben und Kurt kam herein in diesem großartigen und absolut nicht-der-Standarduniform-entsprechenden Trauer-Outfit und er fing an zu singen und plötzlich wusste ich es einfach."

"Wieso?"

Blaine blinzelte. "Er war einfach so stark und wunderschön und unbeirrt. Er betrat den Raum, als gehörte er ihm, und er offenbarte seine Seele und danach musste ich ihn einfach fragen, ob er mit mir zusammensein will."

Tina schaute ihn an, als gäbe es da noch etwas anderes, aber als er nichts weiter sagte, seufzte sie: "Wie war das, als dir klar wurde, dass du ihn liebst?"

"Ich bin noch nicht mal bei unserem ersten Kuss angekommen."

Tina verdrehte die Augen. "Du hast die Warbler überredet, euch ein Duett singen zu lassen – was ja, nebenbei bemerkt, wohl der absolut solo-geilste Weg ist, nicht solo-geil zu sein – dann hast du eine romantische Rede gehalten – Schnitt zur Kuss-Szene über einem winzigen Sarg. Das Duett war wundervoll, aber ihr habt gegen unsere überlegene Hammermäßigkeit verloren, blablabla. Ich rede vom Abschlussball, Blaine."

Blaine hielt inne und schaute Tina eindringlich an. "Davon hab ich dir erzählt?"

Sie lächelte etwas traurig. "Du hast mir die Geschichte erzählt und es war ziemlich eindeutig."

Blaine holte tief Luft und legte los. Es war etwas vollkommen anderes, ihr das jetzt zu erzählen, nachdem sie selbst etwas ganz ähnliches durchgemacht hatte. "Als er sich entschloss, wieder hineinzugehen, da hab ich ihn absolut bewundert. Ich wusste einfach, dass ich so lange wie irgend möglich mit ihm zusammenbleiben wollte. Da wurde mir klar, dass es definitiv Liebe war."

Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend da, bevor Tina weitersprach. "Ich werde nicht abstreiten, dass du einen Heldenkomplex hast, Blaine, ich bin ziemlich sicher, das ist offensichtlich. Aber es war erst dann um dich geschehen, als Kurt dein Heldentum nicht mehr nötig hatte."

Blaine sackte in sich zusammen. "Aber warum fühlt es sich dann so an?"

Tina seufzte. "Weil du ihn beneidest? Weil du Angst hast, ihn zu verlieren, nach allem was passiert ist? Weil du Probleme in der Schule hast und er eine leichte Zielscheibe ist?"

Blaine senkte den Kopf. "Es ist schon besser geworden, er gibt sich solche Mühe, mich zu unterstützen und ich versuche, besser zuzuhören."

Tina runzelte die Stirn. "Habt ihr mal darüber nachgedacht, euch Hilfe von außerhalb zu holen?"

"So was wie... Paartherapie?"

Tina nickte. "Vielleicht. Oder... vielleicht auch nur für dich? Ich bin sicher, dass es so etwas auf dem Campus gibt."

Blaine dachte zurück an den Therapeuten, zu dem seine Eltern ihn nach der Sadie-Hawkins Sache geschickt hatten. Er hatte gelächelt und geredet und gerade so viel gesagt, dass es den Anschein hatte, als würde er _alles_ sagen, damit sie ihn wieder gehen ließen. "Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihr Gesicht und ihm fiel auf, dass sie weinte und anscheinend versuchte, es zu verbergen. "Nicht weinen, Queen T!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen um dich, Blainey Days. Ich will, dass du glücklich bist."

Blaine dachte daran zurück, wie Kurt sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte, als sie zusammen die Vogue gelesen hatten (jetzt mit Insider-Tratsch); wie er mit Sam und Mercedes etwas im Fernsehen anschaute und sie sich darüber kabbelten, worum es in der Serie eigentlich ging; wie er sich mit Rachel zum Mittagessen traf, um all die Neuigkeiten von ihrer Show zu hören. Da war ein unterschwelliges Gefühl, dass die Dinge nicht optimal waren, aber... "Die meiste Zeit bin ich glücklich. Versprochen."

 

*** * ***

 

Mit Mercedes war es irgendwie seltsam. Sie und Kurt waren immer noch Freunde, er sah sie immer noch als eine beste Freundin an, aber es war nicht mehr dasselbe wie früher. Sie hatten so viel Zeit damit zugebracht, sich an den entgegengesetzten Küsten des Landes zu unterschiedlichen Persönlichkeiten zu entwickeln und seit sie nach New York gezogen war, war alles so hektisch gewesen.

Er war wirklich froh zu sehen, wie sie und Rachel einander näher kamen, aber das Wissen, dass sie gemeinsame Zeit damit verbracht hatten, sich Zeitschriften anzuschauen und über Beziehungen zu reden, hatte ihm auch einen kleinen Stich versetzt. Es hatte ihm nämlich klargemacht, dass sich die Dinge geändert haben, denn früher hatten sie das nur gemacht, wenn er auch dabei war. Er war froh, dass sie und Rachel sich so gut verstanden, das war wirklich etwas Gutes – das durfte er nicht vergessen. Aber er musste sich daran gewöhnen und seinen neuen Platz zwischen ihnen wiederfinden.

Aber es ging ihm erst so richtig auf, als er plötzlich allein mit ihr war und ihm bewusst wurde, dass er schon seit Wochen nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen gewesen war, ohne dass irgendwelche anderen Leute dabei waren. Sie saßen im Loft auf dem Sofa – Rachel war gerade zum Theater gegangen, Sam arbeitete mit Artie an einem seiner Filmprojekte und Blaine war in seiner Wohnung und skypte mit Tina.

Nachdem die Lofttür ins Schloss gefallen war, schaute Kurt Mercedes für einen Augenblick an und fühlte sich höchst unbehaglich. Dann erwiderte sie seinen Blick, lächelte und plötzlich was es ganz einfach. Sie waren nur Mercedes und Kurt, wieso hatte er sich überhaupt deswegen Gedanken gemacht, natürlich konnten sie miteinander reden.

"Okay Babe, ich will genau wissen, wie die Dinge mit dir und Sam stehen, denn ich kenne nur _seine_ Version", sagte er. Er hatte schon seit einer ganzen Weile auf die Gelegenheit gewartet, sie das zu fragen.

Mercedes kicherte und sah so frisch-verliebt aus. Es stand ihr gut. "Es ist wahrscheinlich am besten, wenn du mir seine Version nicht erzählst. Es ist... es ist wunderbar. Ich weiß, dass wir ziemlich schnell beim 'ich liebe dich' angekommen sind, aber es fühlt sich wirklich so an, als hätten wir einfach da weitergemacht, wo wir eigentlich bereits hätten sein sollten, weißt du?"

Kurt nickte lächelnd. "Ich bin der Typ, der eine Woche nachdem er wieder mit seinem Ex zusammengekommen ist, einen Heiratsantrag angenommen hat. Ich werde dich deswegen also nicht kritisieren."

Mercedes verdrehte die Augen. "Das ist wahr."

Kurt seufzte. "Obwohl du diejenige bist, die mit ihrem Freund auch tatsächlich zusammenlebt. Und mit _meinem..._ "

Mercedes nahm ihn in den Arm und Kurt entspannte sich sogleich. "Ihr werdet auch bald wieder soweit sein, Schatz, dessen bin ich mir sicher."

Kurt setzte sich so hin, dass er den Kopf an ihre Brust legen konnte. Das war auch so ein Moment, der ihm klarmachte, wie sehr sich sein Körper verändert hatte, denn die Position war sehr viel unbequemer als früher. Das war nichts Schlimmes, aber es erinnerte ihn an all das, was Blaine gesagt und nicht gesagt hatte.

"Er hat mir vorgeworfen, ich hätte ihn gebeten, auszuziehen, dabei war er derjenige, der mich überhaupt erst dazu überredet hat. Ich weiß gar nicht, was im Moment mit ihm los ist."

Mercedes streichelte seinen Arm. "Hast du mit ihm darüber geredet?"

Kurt seufzte. "Ja, ein wenig, aber da war so viel. Aber ich glaube, wir machen Fortschritte?"

"Das ist gut. Hat das alles irgendwas zu tun mit Blaines neuem Gesunde-Ernährungstrip? Denn ich muss sagen, vorher hat es mir besser geschmeckt, falls noch Reste von seinem Essen übrig waren, wenn ich nachhause kam."

Kurt lachte leise, setzte sich wieder auf und drehte sich seitlich zu ihr hin. "Das hat es, ja. Aber Gott sei Dank scheint er von dieser schrecklichen Diät wieder abgekommen zu sein, die Sue Sylvester alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Aber wir werden versuchen, öfter selbst zu kochen, und wir haben uns gemeinsam zu einem Fitnesskurs angemeldet."

Mercedes nickte nachdenklich. "Und wessen Idee war das?"

Kurt fiel auf, dass sie ihre Worte sehr sorgfältig wählte und er versuchte, sich davon nicht ärgern zu lassen. "Seine Idee. Ich will, dass er glücklich ist, mir ist egal, wie viel er wiegt, das weißt du."

Sie nickte. "Ich wollte nur... sichergehen. Du hast dich auch früher schon ziemlich abwertend über Essen geäußert."

Kurt verzog den Mund und dachte eine ganze Weile über das nach, was sie gesagt hatte. Der Ärger, den er gespürt hatte, als er sich mit Blaine darüber unterhalten hatte, war jetzt verflogen und er wusste genau, was sie meinte. Aber das hier war etwas ganz anderes, dessen war er sicher. "Okay, du hast recht, aber abgesehen davon, dass Kroketten gar nicht erst zu den Lebensmittel gezählt werden sollten, hab ich mich inzwischen _gebessert,_ außerdem geht es hier um Blaine. Ich darf gar nicht erst auf die Idee kommen, ich könnte seinen Körper oder seine Gefühle kontrollieren. _Er_ ist derjenige, der das machen wollte."

Mercedes lächelte. "Das ist gut zu wissen. Ich hoffe, es bringt euch was." Sie hielt einen Augenblick inne. "Weißt du, dass es vier Jahre her ist, seit wir zusammen bei den Cheerios waren?"

Kurt richtete sich wieder auf und sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Wie kann das schon so lange her sein? Wir sind _so_ alt."

Mercedes schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. "Sind wir nicht. Außerdem kennst du doch dieses Sprichwort... Man ist nur so alt, wie der Mann, den man fühlt. Sam und Blaine verschaffen uns also ein bisschen mehr Zeit!"

Kurt lachte und schnappte dann entsetzt nach Luft. "War das so was wie ein dreckiger Witz von Miss Mercedes Jones? Außerdem dachte ich, ihr befühlt euch noch nicht gegenseitig."

Mercedes kicherte ebenfalls. "Ich habe da schon so einige Geräusche aus Blaines Zimmer gehört, _das_ brauchst du also wirklich nicht dreckig zu nennen. Außerdem kann man sich auch _über_ der Kleidung und _oberhalb_ der Taille befühlen."

Kurt kannte Mercedes gut genug, um zu erkennen, wenn sie rot wurde, obwohl ihre dunkle Hautfarbe es größtenteils verbarg. "Wie schockierend!", neckte er sie, dann runzelte er die Stirn. "Wir haben in letzter Zeit gar nicht so viel gemacht."

Mercedes schaute ihn bedeutungsvoll an. "Wirklich? Denn Rachel hat mir da was ganz anderes erzählt, als sie vor zwei Tagen hereingeplatzt ist, als ihr gerade..."

Kurt errötete, sie sollten wirklich mittlerweile gelernt haben, nicht zu vergessen, den Vorhang zuzuziehen. Aber als sie sich nach ihrem Gespräch wieder beruhigt und zum Kuscheln ins Bett gelegt hatten, da hatten sie eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, so weit zu gehen. "Vielleicht hab ich ja ein bisschen übertrieben, aber _davor_ ist es über eine Woche her gewesen!"

Mercedes lachte. "Du armes Schätzchen, wie hast du das nur überlebt?"

Kurt versuchte, die Stirn zu runzeln, aber dann musste auch er lachen. "Das sagst du jetzt, aber du hast ja keine Ahnung."

Mercedes senkte den Blick. "Wahrscheinlich nicht. Findest du, ich sollte?"

"Nicht, solange du dich nicht wohlfühlst dabei. Ich dachte, du hättest bereits beschlossen zu warten?"

"Das hab ich auch, aber ich wollte wissen, wie du das siehst."

Kurt dachte einen Moment nach. "Na ja, Sex ist großartig, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er das gewesen wäre, wenn ich mir nicht absolut sicher gewesen wäre, dass ich bereit dafür bin, als ich damit angefangen habe. Ich war ungefähr acht Monate lang mit Blaine zusammen, bevor wir es zum ersten Mal gemacht haben und ich bin froh, dass wir gewartet haben. Es war so unbeholfen und schnell vorbei, aber weil wir uns dabei wohlgefühlt haben, war es trotzdem okay." Er spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich im Herzen, bei dem Gedanken, dass Blaine sich in letzter Zeit nicht mehr wohlgefühlt hatte – dass er sich gefühlt hatte, als würde er verurteilt.

Mercedes nickte. "Für mich fühlt sich zur Zeit die Entscheidung richtig an, bis zur Hochzeit zur warten. Nicht nur, weil ich Bedenken habe, ob es okay sein wird."

Kurt nickte und grinste verschmitzt. "Nun, wenn du dich irgendwann dazu entschließt, dann wette ich, dass es toll sein wird. Denn wenn es eine Sache gibt, die Sam und Blaine gemeinsam haben, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie beide ziemlich schräg drauf sind", er hielt so lange inne, bis Mercedes ihm bedeutete, er solle weiterreden. "Dann, dass sie beide People-Pleaser sind."

Mercedes lachte laut quietschend los und ließ sich rückwärts gegen die Sofalehne fallen. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das gerade gesagt hast. Erinnerst du dich noch, wie du dich geweigert hast jemals wieder die Cosmopolitan zu lesen, nachdem wir es einmal versucht hatten und da dieser Artikel drin war über", sie senkte ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern, "Blow-Jobs."

Kurt fiel in ihr Lachen ein. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das gerade geflüstert hast."

"Sei du ruhig. Ich kann flüstern, was ich will."

Kurt kuschelte sich fester an Mercedes und streckte die Hand nach der Fernbedienung aus. "Okay, was willst du dir ansehen?"

 

*** * ***

 

Nachdem er eine halbe Stunde vorher seine Unterhaltung mit Tina beendet hatte, war Blaine gerade dabei, etwas für die Schule zu lesen, als er hörte, wie die Haustür aufging. Sofort hörte er Mercedes' Gekicher und war überrascht, noch ein anderes, sehr vertrautes Lachen zu hören. Bevor er überhaupt merkte, was er tat, stand er bereits oben an der Treppe und sah Kurt und Mercedes zu, wie sie ihre Mäntel und Schals ablegten. Kurt hob den Blick und entdeckte ihn und er sah so entspannt aus wie seit Wochen nicht mehr.

"Hey, ich dachte, ich könnte vielleicht heute Nacht hierbleiben? Ich weiß, ich hätte dich zuerst fragen sollen, aber ein gewisser Jemand hat mich überredet, einfach mitzukommen." Er rempelte Mercedes an, als er das sagte.

"Wenn er dich nicht will, dann werf ich einfach Sam aus meinem Zimmer", sagte sie augenzwinkernd.

Blaine eilte die Treppe hinab. "Nein, tut mir leid, ich werde ihn dabehalten – außer", er blickte zwischen ihnen hin und her. "Außer, ihr wolltet zusammen eine Pyjama-Party machen?"

Kurt legte lächelnd einen Arm um ihn. "Ach nö, wir waren ja im Loft beisammen. Die Pyjama-Party hätte ich lieber mit _dir_."

Mercedes verdrehte lächelnd die Augen. "Okay, ihr beiden. Ich gehe ins Bett." Sie umarmte sie beide und stieg die Treppe hoch. "Falls ihr Sam seht, wenn er von dieser Sache mit Artie heimkommt, was auch immer das ist, dann sagt ihm, er soll versuchen, leise zu sein." Sie schaute Kurt nachdrücklich an. "Und eigentlich gilt das auch für euch beide."

Kurt zwinkerte ihr lachend zu. "Wir werden es versuchen."

Sie wünschten sich gegenseitig eine gute Nacht und Kurt zog Blaine in die Küche. "Was hältst du von Kamillentee?"

Blaine nickte. Er nahm an, dass Kurt etwas mit ihm bereden wollte, und zu warten war einfacher, als auszusprechen, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag.

Als der Tee fertig war, setzten sie sich einander gegenüber. "Ich wollte nur mal hören, wie's dir geht? Ich weiß, dass es erst zwei Tage her ist, aber..." Kurt hielt inne.

Blaine nickte. "Wir sollten auch weiterhin darüber reden. Ich bin froh, dass du das auch so siehst. Meine Unterhaltung mit Tina hat gut getan, sie hat da ein paar Sachen gesagt." Es war nicht einfach, die richtigen Worte zu finden, er wollte keinen neuen Streit anfangen. "Sie hat mich daran erinnert, wie sehr ich deine Stärke immer geliebt habe."

Kurt sah überrascht aus. "Wirklich?"

Blaine nickte. "Ja, das tue ich, weißt du? In letzter Zeit hat mir nur einiges die Sicht darauf versperrt." Für das, was als nächstes kam, konnte er Kurt nicht in die Augen schauen und starrte stattdessen auf seinen Tee. "Und wenn die anderen im Kurs dich ansehen mit diesem Blick, mit dem immer nur _ich_ dich angesehen habe, dann werde ich so eifersüchtig und ängstlich."

Kurt griff nach Blaines Hand und drückte sie, bis Blaine zu ihm aufblickte. "Niemand sieht mich so an wie du. Denn du kennst mich und du liebst mich und von denen gehöre ich sowieso niemandem. Sie werden mich nie haben können."

Blaine nickte und versuchte, Kurts intensiven Blick in Gedanken zu bewahren für Zeiten, in denen er sich daran erinnern musste.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, nippten an ihrem Tee und sahen einander an, als Kurt plötzlich weitersprach. "Dieser Gesundheitstrip ist etwas, das _du_ machen willst, oder?"

"Aber natürlich, wieso?"

Kurt fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. "Ich will nicht, dass du es machst, weil du denkst, dass _ich_ es will. Du musst es für dich selbst machen wollen oder du lässt es bleiben."

Blaine hätte am liebsten geleugnet, dass er so etwas jemals tun würde, aber das konnte er nicht. Er versuchte, sich zu schützen, aber... "Das ist etwas, das ich für mich machen möchte, mit dir zusammen." Er griff nach Kurts anderer Hand. "Tina meint, ich sollte vielleicht mit jemandem darüber reden."

Kurt zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Und was meinst _du?_ "

Blaine zuckte die Schultern. "Vielleicht. Die NYADA hat eine Beratungsstelle, sie hat es gegoogelt, während wir uns unterhalten haben und mir den Link geschickt. Aber ich weiß nicht, es ist ein seltsamer Gedanke. Schließlich ist mein Leben gar nicht _so_ schlecht, ich sollte so etwas nicht brauchen müssen."

Kurt ließ seine Hände los und Blaines Kopf zuckte hoch, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass Kurt um den Tisch herum zu ihm herkam. Kurt beugte sich herab und legte einen Arm um ihn. "Deine Gefühle sind real, Blaine. Ich will, dass du mit mir redest und ehrlich bist, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich die Situation verbessern soll. Vielleicht würde ja ein Außenstehender helfen."

Blaine atmete tief durch und versuchte, seine verdammten Tränen zurückzuhalten. Die Situation würde sich verbessern, das würde sie. Er streckte sich hoch, fing Kurts Lippen ein für einen langen Kuss und versuchte, all seine Gefühle hineinzulegen. Kurt erwiderte den Kuss und Blaine konnte spüren, dass er dasselbe machte. Kurts Entschlossenheit war in seinem gesamten Körper zu spüren. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, hielt Kurt Blaines Gesicht umfangen und blickte ihm in die Augen. "Ich liebe dich."

Blaine blinzelte behutsam. "Ich liebe dich auch, Kurt. So sehr."

Kurt beugte sich für einen weiteren Kuss zu ihm hinunter, sanfter diesmal. "Unser Tee ist kalt", sagte er, als er sich von Blaine löste.

Blaine senkte den Blick zurück auf den Tisch und auf ihre Getränke, von denen sie kaum getrunken hatten. "Ups."

Kurt zog ihn auf die Füße. "Warum gehen wir nicht zu Bett?"

Blaine nickte. "Lass mich die nur erst ausspülen."

Kurt griff nach seinem Becher, folgte ihm in die Küche und blieb dicht an seiner Seite. Als die Becher auf dem Abtropfgitter standen, zog er ihn erneut an sich. "Wir werden das überstehen und es wird besser werden, als wir es uns je vorgestellt haben."

Etwas an der Art wie er das sagte, weckte in Blaine das Gefühl, als würden sie das tatsächlich.

 

~***~

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: das Gespräch über Blow-Jobs, das Mercedes hier erwähnt hat, war ganz ähnlich ebenfalls schon einmal Thema einer ganz anderen Fanfiktion. Kleiner Tipp: [_Being Kurt Hummel_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993114/chapters/18294562), Kapitel 5 ;-)
> 
> Ich freue mich sehr über Kudos und Kommentare <3


End file.
